What the Music Is
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Lenka sadar … kalau setiap alunan yang ia mainkan memiliki arti tersendiri. Ya, setiap alunan menunjukkan isi hati pemainnya. Lenka mempelajari itu ketika bertemu dengan Rinto Kagamine, lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya dari melodi yang lelaki itu mainkan./ #SecretSantaFVI


What the Music Is …

Genre: Romance

Main Character: Rinto Kagamine, and Lenka Kagamine

Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't my own

By: Lily Kotegawa

Summary: Lenka sadar … kalau setiap alunan yang ia mainkan memiliki arti tersendiri. Ya, setiap alunan menunjukkan isi hati pemainnya. Lenka mempelajari itu ketika bertemu dengan Rinto Kagamine, lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya dari melodi yang lelaki itu mainkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

*) For events 'Secret Santa FVI'

Okay, this is for you, CityOfReverence

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butiran putih itu seorang menyihir Rinto untuk terus memperhatikannya. Setiap sudut jalan raya seolah disulap menjadi warna putih. Lampu jalan baru saja dinyalakan. Lelaki berambut kusut itu menatap jam Big Ben. Iris biru sapphire miliknya menatap ragu jam besar itu. Sekarang pukul 6 sore ….

"Aku terlambat pulang. Pasti Yukari akan memarahiku," gumam Rinto pelan. Helaan nafas berkali-kali ia keluarkan, memunculkan uap putih tipis.

Tangannya menenteng tas biola miliknya. Sebenarnya pada pukul segini, Rinto ingin sekali menonton festival harmoni ditaman kota. Katanya, disana ada banyak pemain biola, violin, gitar, piano, dan organ. Belum lagi, acara tersebut gratis. Bisa dibilang, acara ini merupakan acara amal natal dari perusahaan Yagami.

Kakinya melangkah. Sebelumnya, ia harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula, panti asuhannya terletak tidak begitu jauh dari jalanan ini. Setidaknya, dengan pulang cepat ke panti asuhan dapat membuatnya keluar cepat untuk menonton festival tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Rinto mengetuk pintu kayu itu pelan. Gedung ini memang tidak terlalu besar. Namun, disini berbagai macam anak-anak yatim piatu bisa berbagi suka-duka. Setidaknya, tempat ini merupakan tempat berlindung Rinto sejak umurnya menginjak usia 4 tahun. Tak lupa juga adiknya yang waktu itu berusia 2 tahun. Ya, sudah 13 tahun Rinto dan adiknya ―Rin― menetap disini, berlindung dari panasnya sinar mentari ataupun dinginnya salju.

"Ya, Rinto! Kau pulang telat hari ini," seorang gadis yang berusia sama seperti Rinto membukakan pintu. Iris matanya menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Ah, Yukari. Aku hanya telat beberapa menit saja," ucap Rinto sambil nyengir ―memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

Yukari ―gadis yang tadi membukakan pintu― mendecih kesal. Matanya memincing, dan ia melipat kedua tangannya.

"Rinto, apanya yang 'sebentar'? Kau telat satu jam!" kata Yukari ketus.

"Huft, kau tahu Yukari? Disini aku kedinginan, setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu," ucap Rinto sambil menatap lurus Yukari. Sungguh, disini terasa dingin.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau mendapatkan roti gandum untuk makan malammu," kata Yukari sambil mempersilahkan Rinto untuk masuk.

Rinto menghela nafas. Repot juga kalau dirinya hanya memakan roti gandum yang ukurannya kecil itu.

"Ayolah, Yukari …. Berbaik hatilah kepadaku sedikit. Masa' aku yang termasuk pencari uang ini harus memakan roti gandum yang kecil itu," kata Rinto memelas.

Benar, Rinto merupakan salah satu orang yang mencari nafkah untuk anak-anak dipanti asuhan ini. Pemilik panti sudah cukup berusia sehingga hanya mampu berjualan kayu bakar atau menjual hasil kebun mereka ―sehingga penghasilan mereka tidak banyak―. Ekonomi yang sulit biasanya terjadi pada musim dingin ―saat-saat dimana semua tumbuhan akan mati kedinginan karena tidak mendapatkan sinar mentari yang cukup hangat. Hal itulah yang membuat beberapa anak panti asuhan ini harus bekerja.

"Tak boleh," balas Yukari tegas. "Hari ini, berapa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Tiga dollar 10 sen," jawab Rinto.

"Hmm … itu sudah lumayan banyak. Baiklah, kau boleh memakan nasi dengan ikan bakar," kata Yukari sambil menulis data dibuku keuangan. Ya, Yukari merupakan bendahara disini. Semua anggaran pembelanjaan dilakukan oleh Yukari.

Rinto masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Tangannya meletakkan perlahan tas biola miliknya. Memang, menjadi pemain biola jalanan cukup melelahkan.

"Rinto-nii, makan malamnya sudah siap," Rin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Rinto.

Rinto segera bergegas. Rambutnya ia sisir terlebih dahulu. Pakaiannya kini sudah ia ganti.

"Ya, ya, Onii-chan akan segere ke ruang makan," kata Rinto sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Hal yang ia lihat didepan pintu kamarnya ialah Rin, Gumiya, dan Kaai Yuki. Nampaknya Gumiya menuntun Kaai Yuki agar tidak terjatuh ditangga. Maklum, usia Kaai Yuki baru enam tahun. Pastilah, Gumiya khawatir karena gadis kecil itu selalu mengikuti Rin yang kelewat banyak tingkah.

"Yo, Gumiya," sapa Rinto.

"Ya, cepatlah turun. Aku khawatir dengan bocah kecil ini. Ia terlalu aktif seperti Rin," kata Gumiya sambil menunjuk Kaai Yuki yang sedang lari-larian dengan Rin dilantai 2. "Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau biaya berobat itu mahal."

Sejujurnya, Gumiya itu terlalu siscom terhadap anak-anak yang berusia beberapa tahun dibawahnya. Kekhawatiran Gumiya berlebihan, bahkan pada Gumi ―adiknya sendiri― yang berusia sama seperti Rin.

"Okay, bro. Slowly, please?" Rinto hanya nyengir.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai juga diruang makan. Disana tersedia 12 bangku untuk semua penghuni panti asuhan ini termasuk Mrs. Clara Benach yang merupakan pemilik panti asuhan ini. Penghuni panti asuhan ini memang tidak banyak penghuninya. Hanya ada Mrs. Clara, Rinto, Rin, Gumiya, Gumi, Kaai Yuki, Yukari, Lola, Akaito, Gackpoid, Kaito, dan Kaiko. Walau sedikit, tapi krisis ekonomi kadang selalu terjadi disini.

"Nanti, ada yang mau menonton festival?" Rinto memecahkan keheningan. Terkadang, ruang makan ini memang hening karena banyak anak yang jarang mengutarakan isi kepalanya saat makan malam.

"Festival apa?" tanya Lola tertarik.

"Festival musik harmoni. Yang diselenggarakan oleh perusahaan Yagami itu loh," jawab Rinto.

"Wah, wah, aku mau ikut!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku pun begitu!"

"Maaf ya, mistress tidak bisa ikut. Biasalah, mistress harus menjaga rumah," kata Mrs. Clara.

"Wah, maaf juga. Aku tidak bisa ikut," kata Kaiko. "Malam ini ada pesanan tas kain perca."

"Aku juga harus membantu Kaiko dan Mrs. Clara," kata Yukari.

"Kalau Yukari dan Kaiko nggak ikut jadi nggak asik," celetuk Kaito. "Aku jagain rumah aja deh!"

"Huh, bilang saja mau nemenin Yukari," ledek Akaito.

"Hahahaha …."

#Secret Santa FVI#

Delapan anak penghuni panti asuhan itu sudah siap berangkat. Malam ini, salju juga tidak banyak yang turun sehingga suhu udara tidak begitu dingin. Uap-uap tipis keluar dari mulut mereka setiap kali mereka mengeluarkan karbon dioksida.

"Kami … berangkat dulu," ucap Akaito kepada Mrs. Clara.

"Ya, kami berangkat," tambah Rinto.

"Hati-hati dijalan, ya!" nasihat Mrs. Clara ―seperti biasanya.

"Iya!"

Mereka semua kini melangkah, menjauhi rumah tempat mereka tinggal. Senyuman kebahagiaan terukir diwajah Rinto. Ya, ialah yang paling menantikan festival tersebut. Hingga tanpa sadar, dirinya beserta teman-temannya telah sampai didepan taman kota.

"Wah, cantiknya! Rin-nee, Rin-nee, disini banyak lampu warna-warni!" pekik heboh Kaa Yuki.

"Kau norak sekali, Yuki," celetuk Gackpoid.

"Huh … biar saja. Lagi pula memang warnanya cantik-cantik!" seru Kaa Yuki.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana dulu? Puncak acara masih 30 menit lagi," tanya Gumi sambil memegang selembaran brosur festival.

"Ke tempat piano! Aku mau lihat-lihat piano yang bagus," Rin menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah stand dengan pajangan piano yang terlihat mewah.

"Aku ikut Rin-nee. Disana banyak lampu warna-warninya!" Kaai Yuki menunjuk-nunjuk hiasan lampu-lampu festival.

"Aku ikut Yuki saja," jawab Gackpoid datar. "Tapi Lola-nee juga harus ikut."

"Ara-ara," Lola tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau aku bareng Gumiya saja ke stand mainan. Lumayan nih bawa 100 sen," jawab Akaito. "Kau juga ikut ya, Gumi."

"Terserah kalian saja," kata Gumi datar. "Kalau Rinto-san?"

Rinto menghela nafas pelan. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu harus kemana.

"Aku mau … beli minum dulu. Kalian pergilah duluan," jawab Rinto.

Semuanya mengangguk. Kemudian, mereka semua meninggalkan Rinto sendirian.

"Aku … harus kemana, ya?" Rinto berjalan tak tentu arah.

Lelaki berambut cerah itu berjalan menuju jalanan. Salju perlahan turun. Samar-samar, lelaki itu mendengar alunan biola. Rinto pun memutuskan mencari tahu asal suara itu.

"Ah, aku lelah!" teriakan seorang gadis terdengar dari sebuah tenda.

"Lenka, kalau kau tidak mau memainkan biola atau piano kau mau memainkan apa? Bakat musikmu sangat bagus! Masa' kau tidak mau bermain diacara natal seperti ini?" kali ini suara seorang wanita yang terdengar.

"Aku nggak mau tahu!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang keluar dari tenda tersebut. Iris matanya secerah biru langit. Pandangannya tajam, dan wajahnya cantik. Entah mengapa Rinto merasakan desiran halus didadanya ketika melihat gadis itu.

"Bisa kau minggir? Kau menghalangi jalanku!" gadis itu berteriak. Rinto sadar, gadis itu pasti gadis yang tidak ingin bermain biola ataupun piano diacara ini.

Rinto memegang tangan gadis itu. Sepasang mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Kau tahu? Setiap nada yang kau mainkan dari setiap alat musik yang kau mainkan memiliki 'warna bunyi' yang sesuai dengan hati pemainnya."

Gadis itu menatap tajam kearah Rinto.

"Kau mau menyuruhku bermain alat musik diacara ini? Berapa yang bisa kau bayar untukku?" gadis itu memincingkan matanya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu memainkan alat musik untuk acara ini," ucap Rinto polos.

"Tapi kata-kata barusan seperti―"

"Aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang aku pelajari," Rinto memutuskan kalimat gadis bersurai cerah itu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Butiran-butiran salju perlahan turun.

"Kau orang yang sulit dimengerti," gadis itu membalikkan badannya, sekilas Rinto melihat wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah ―entah karena apa. "Baiklah, aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk acara ini dengan biola. Tapi besok kau harus membayar untuk penampilanku, ya! Kutunggu ditaman ini jam sembilan pagi."

"Heh?" Rinto membulatkan matanya.

"Jangan lupa tepati janjimu itu!" gadis itu berlari menuju tendanya.

"AKU BELUM BERJANJI!" teriak Rinto frustasi.

#Secret Santa FVI#

Rinto menghela nafas pelan. Jam Big Ben baru saja berdentang ketika jarum panjang tepat diangka 12. Ya, sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Puncak acara festival baru saja akan dimulai.

"Rinto!" teriak Gumiya.

Rinto menoleh. Nampak semuanya telah menunggu dirinya.

"Kalian hebat bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk ditengah," kata Rinto.

"Kami gitu loh," sahut Akaito.

"Ngomong-ngomong disini ada berapa acara?" tanya Lola.

"Hanya ada 10 lagu yang akan ditampilkan. Ada pertunjukkan gitar, band Jepang yang namanya 'Zola' ―em … disini mereka meng-cover tiga lagu, lalu penampilan soloist Jepang yang bernama Miku Hatsune ―disini ia membawakan empat lagunya dengan instrument klasiknya, dan petunjukkan biola dari putri perusahaan Yagami sendiri. Kalau nggak salah namanya Lenka Yagami," jawab Gumi panjang lebar.

"Biola?" Rinto langsung menatap Gumi.

"Iya, biola. Lalu festival ini akan berakhir pada pukul 20.45," Gumi menatap jam Big Ben.

"Heh?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Akaito.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Rinto.

Semua alunan musik terdengar jelas. Lambat laun, seorang gadis berambut cerah muncul. Raut mukanya nampak tenang. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah biola. Iris matanya menatap lurus kearah penonton. Rinto kini sadar bahwa gadis yang sedang diatas panggung itu adalah gadis yang tadi sempat mengobrol dengannya.

Alunan musik itu terdengar merdu. Nadanya yang nyaring serta merdu itu membuat siapapun akan berdecak kagum pada Lenka Yagami. Gadis berambut pirang cerah itu memang sangat berbakat.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang yang dapat memainkan biola selain Rinto-nii," celetuk Rin.

Jujur saja, Rinto kagum dengan permainan biola Lenka. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang kurang dari permainan itu ….

"Beberapa nadanya terkesan sumbang," gumam Rinto pelan. "Alat musik itu bukan hanya untuk pertujukan saja tapi juga untuk mengungkapkan ekspresi si pemain musik."

"Eh? Rinto-nii mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," jawab Rinto datar.

Sepertinya, Rinto harus mengajari banyak hal pada gadis bersurai emas itu soal musik. Lenka Yagami … Rinto yakin gadis itu kurang menyukai musik. Ya, itu terlihat dari cara gadis itu memainkan biola-nya.

#Secret Santa FVI#

Pagi hari, cahaya silau masuk dari jendela kamar Lenka. Gadis itu menguap lebar. Pertunjukkannya semalam cukup melelahkan ―lelah fisik, lelah batin.

"Lenka, sarapanmu sudah siap."

Lenka beranjak. Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Segera saja ia ganti piyamanya menjadi sebuah gaun berwarna merah mawar. Rambutnya yang berwarna cerah itu ia sematkan jepitan dan pita putih. Sejenak, ia pandangi wajahnya dicermin.

"Apa aku terlihat manis?" Lenka bergumam pelan. Iris matanya menatap lurus bayangannya. "Aish, ini baru jam delapan Lenka! Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot berdandan terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula anak yang kemarin itu belum tentu akan datang kesana bukan?"

Oke, Lenka merasa seluruh tubuhnya dikontrol entah oleh siapa. Sungguh, rasanya Lenka ingin waktu cepat berlalu ―tidak seperti Lenka yang biasanya.

Tangan putih gadis itu menekan pelan tuts-tuts grand piano yang terdapat dikamarnya. Memorinya terus berputar. Sejujurnya Lenka masih bimbang, apakah ia masih tidak menyukai musik seperti dulu?

"Dari cara memainkannya … benda ini bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku? Ah, seperti lelaki yang kemarin itu sedang bercanda," gumam Lenka. "Yah, sepertinya aku coba mainkan satu lagu terlebih dahulu."

Tanpa sadar, Lenka terbawa permainannya sendiri. Entah mengapa desiran halus ia rasakan ketika menekan satu per satu tuts piano.

#Secret Santa FVI#

"Jadi kau mau kemana, Rinto?" Yukari menatap tajam kearah Rinto yang menenteng tas biola. Gadis itu berdiri didepan pintu panti asuhan.

"Ya … aku mau kerja," jawab Rinto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kerja? Dihari libur seperti ini? Seingatku kau bermain di House Tea Café pukul tujuh malam. Lalu, kalau kau bermain dikafe yang biasanya juga tidak mungkin sepagi ini," gadis bermata tajam itu melipat kedua tangannya. "Jadi aku ulangi pertanyaanku, kau mau kemana?"

Jujur saja, cukup merepotkan menjadikan gadis bernama Yukari ini sebagai 'penjaga pintu rumah'. Haruskah ia kerja lembur untuk membeli seekor anjing untuk menjaga rumah ini? Tak mungkin Rinto mengatakan kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan Lenka. Bisa-bisa gadis tsundere ini curiga.

"Aku―"

"Kau tidak tahu Yukari? Rinto ingin ke perpustakaan kota bersamaku. Dia ingin mencari buku-buku musik disana," seorang lelaki berambut hijau lumut datang menyelamatkan Rinto.

"Oh? Jadi kalian ke perpustakaan kota. Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar asal kalian bisa pulang jam dua siang. Hari ini akan sangat dingin jadi jangan lupa pakai syal kalian," Yukari menatap Gumiya dan Rinto bergantian. "I-ingat ya, bukannya aku khawatir dengan kalian atau apa. Tapi akan merepotkan kalau kalian berdua kenapa-kenapa."

"Yosh, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu!" seru Gumiya riang.

Rinto melangkahkan kakinya. Akhirnya ia berhasil melewati Yukari yang kelewat over dengan siapapun.

"Ne, ne, Rinto. Kau akan bertemu dengan Yagami-san, bukan?" tanya Gumiya ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana kau―"

"Aku tahu karena kemarin aku melihat kalian berdua sedang bertatapan. Yah, walaupun aku tidak tahu kalian sedang membincangkan apa," potong Gumiya.

Rinto menghela nafas pelan. Gumpalan-gumpalan putih berjatuhan dengan lembutnya. Lagi-lagi, Rinto merasa tersihir ketika melihat benda putih itu.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya! Jangan sampai pulang telat," pamit Gumiya.

Rinto mengangguk kecil. Kini tubuh Gumiya telah menjauh dari Rinto. Lelaki bersurai cerah itu kemudian melangkah pelan menuju taman kota.

"Dia belum datang ya?" Rinto menatap jam Big Ben. Wajar saja Lenka belum datang, masih kurang 10 menit lagi jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Tangannya kini mengeluarkan biolanya. Mungkin ada baiknya bagi Rinto untuk menunggu Lenka sambil memainkan biolanya. Satu lagu pasti cukup.

#Secret Santa FVI#

Lenka berlari kecil. Cukup menyusahkan menjadi anak keturunan Yagami. Butuh 1001 cara untuk lolos dari semua bodyguard yang telah ayahnya suruh untuk melindunginya. Rasanya memuakkan hidup seperti ini.

Gadis bersurai emas itu menatap sisi lain jalan raya. Jantungnya mendadak terasa berdebar-debar. Diujung sana, nampak Rinto sedang memainkan biola. Entah mengapa ia merasa tertarik dengan permainan biola Rinto.

"Ng … k-kau yang disana!" teriak Lenka gugup.

Rinto menghentikan permainan biolanya sejenak. Iris mata mereka saling berpandangan lurus.

"Yagami-san!" Rinto melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Lenka berjalan perlahan menuju taman. Butiran-butiran salju berjatuhan.

"Nah, sekarang mana bayarannya? Kau harus membayar penampilanku kemarin," tanya Lenka menagih bayaran.

"Tidak, tidak mau," jawab Rinto. "Permainan biola milikmu masih kurang bagus. Itu membuatku tidak puas."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lenka dengan nada tinggi.

"Maksudku …," mendadak tatapan Rinto menjadi dingin. "Kau tidak memainkannya dengan segenap perasaanmu, bukan?"

Lenka merasa sekujur tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Dingin, entah mengapa angin musim dingin kali ini terasa dingin bagi Lenka. Bagaimana lelaki yang baru saja ia temui bisa mengetahui soal perasaannya?

"Musik itu harus kau mainkan dengan segenap hati. Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mau mengatakan alasanmu kurang menyukai musik. Tapi semua orang yang benar-benar mempelajari musik pasti tahu kalau musik itu cerminan dari perasaan kita," ucap Rinto dengan suara lembut.

Lenka menghela nafas. Sepertinya lelaki ini tahu banyak soal musik.

"Aku tahu itu …," ucap Lenka pelan.

"Yah … kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu?" Rinto mengulurkan tangannya ―mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Namaku Rinto Kagamine, kau boleh memanggilku Rinto."

"K-kalau begitu salam kenal. Namaku Lenka Yagami," Lenka menerima uluran tangan Rinto dengan sedikit gugup. "Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

Rinto tersenyum lebar. Tangannya mengelus kepala Lenka dengan lembut.

"Mau mencoba untuk mencintai musik bersamaku?" tanya Rinto riang.

Lenka menatap Rinto. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku mau."

Lenka sadar … kalau setiap alunan yang ia mainkan memiliki arti tersendiri. Ya, setiap alunan menunjukkan isi hati pemainnya. Lenka mempelajari itu ketika bertemu dengan Rinto Kagamine, lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya dari melodi yang lelaki itu mainkan.

"Oya, aku melupakan sesuatu."

Lenka menoleh kearah Rinto.

"Selamat natal, ya. Mari kita tunggu tahun baru bersama-sama."

Lenka tersenyum. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya mulai menyukai violist yang ada disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa memberi tahu dirinya alasan mengapa aku kurang menyukai musik sebelum bertemu dengannya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The End

**Yahoo~ Akhirnya kelar juga. Walau sempet buntuk ide pas nulis disclaimer-nya. Tapi nggak apakan kalau hasilnya maksa? *huwaat***

**Mungkin ini 'kurang' sesuai dengan wish. Tapi saya harap, semuanya puas dengan oneshoot yang satu ini :"D**

**Okay, see you later!**

**P.s: semoga yang dapat wish dariku baik-baik saja karena sepertinya plot dariku terlalu ribet ._.v**


End file.
